Traveling Worlds: Naruto Edition
by bunhead-lee
Summary: Jodo, a time and world traveler, suddenly finds herself in the Narutoverse, and she curses at the drawback this will be for her plans.
1. Chapter one: What could go wrong?

Pants could be heard, as we close in on a hooded figure, holding his or her knees, gasping heaps of air. "Holy fuck, that was scary as fuck." We heard the figure exclaim.

'Be happy we even survived, Jodo.' A broken voice scolded. "Oh, shut up, Rei." The figure - Jodo - rolled her his/her chrysanthemum eyes.

A slithering hiss.

A whirling vortex opened, "Should we go in?" Jodo asked.

A mob of pitchforks and torches are seen.

Jodo quickly weighed his/her options. Going through the vortex seemed to weigh more. "Oh well, what could go wrong?"

Little did Jodo know, that this would be the adventure of a lifetime.

-3-

There were three figures, two adults, and one child. "Mizuki, don't tell him! It's against Hokages law!" One of the figures protested, his brown eyebrows furrowing.

"And what will you do about it, Iruka," A condescending smirk, "Send me to the time out corner?" The one with white hair - Mizuki - laughed cynically.

Mizuki reached behind his back, pulling out a larger that average shuriken, throwing it towards the smaller figure with much force. The brown haired male - Iruka - shunshined to the frail blonde.

As the blade neared, Iruka was in front of the blonde, and the sound of metal impaling flesh was heard.

"I-Iruka-Sensei," The blonde stuttered, "Why'd y'do that?"

Iruka smiled, albeit painfully, and said with a broken voice, "N-Naruto," Blood leaked down his chin, "Its-"

Iruka's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his face contorted into a gruesome scene, his nose suddenly on his forehead, his eyes popped out, and his tongue falling out of his mouth.

"It's all your fault." A wicked grin from Iruka's left cheek.

-3-

Naruto sat up from his bed, gasping, his lungs on fire. He suddenly started coughing, sweat dripping down his neck, sealing itself into the collar of his shirt.

Tears ran down his face, ugly sobs coming out of his mouth.

He quickly wiped of the tears, not wanting to be weak.

Naruto looked around his room, or his and Sasuke's room, as he should put it, and glanced at the window, noticing the curtains pulled, so the light shines through.

A knock on the door, "Naruto-kun? Breakfasts ready, dear." He heard his surrogate mother say through the door.

"O-okay, ma. Just lemme get ready." Footsteps slowly backed away from the door, then leading down the hallway.


	2. Chapter two: Meeting Naruto and Sasuke

Chapter two: Meeting Naruto and Sasuke

Bloopers

-3-

A hole ripped through time and space, and a cloaked figure was falling through, seemingly unconscious. Several people took notice but only two went to go find them, while the others went to notify the Hokage.

-3-

And as we walk into this shop, we can see a living and breathing blob of orange, in his natural habitat, devouring ramen.

"Be careful not to choke, Naruto!" Teuchi-san warned, while cleaning a ramen bowl.

Naruto could barely mumble out a, "Okay, Teuchi-jiji," sounding more like a, "khah, Tekhi-giji," while his surrogate brother, Sasuke, let out a little laugh. (Surprising, I know, but this is an AU, so...)

After Naruto was done eating, he and Sasuke payed and left the little shop. Walking down the street, talking mindlessly about 'this' and 'that'.

But Sasuke saw something out of the corner of his eye, he looked to the left, and colour him surprised at the person falling from the sky, towards the 'Forest of Death'.

Several civilians saw as well, and many pointed it out to the others, and eventually the shinobi and the kunoichi of Konoha caught on, all going to the Hokage to report about the strange figure falling from the sky.

But Naruto and Sasuke were faster, and while all of this was happening, they were already half-way to the forest.

-3-

"Ugh..." I rubbed at my crusty eyes, slowly opening them, all while sitting up from my lying position. I know, I'm such a multitasker. So cool.

I look around, slightly confused. I saw... I saw trees. Tall ones, and... Is that a bear sized centipede!? I blinked twice, trying to regain my posture, when suddenly...

-3-

"Are we there yet? This is taking way to long." Naruto complained, seeming to only get more unmature as he grew.

"Hn." Naruto gets irritated.

"That's not a word, teme," Sasuke glances as me from the corner of his eye, "Whatever. And we're almost close. I think."

"You think!?" Naruto looks pissed.

When suddenly...

-3-

I see two boys, around the same age as me - 15-16 -, looking sweaty and their faces red, as If from running to fast, "YOU!"

"Can I help you?" I asked, standing up, trying to match their height, only to find I'm a couple inches shorter than them. My eye twitched.

"Yeah! You can help us! What was with that falling threw the sky thing?!" The orange - why orange? That's a horrible colour - one asked too much questions.

"Oh, I did. Well,sorry with interrupting your time, please allow me to leave." I asked. Trying to keep my composure.

People in masks representing animals surround me, one with a dog - Inu - on it, taking grasp of my arm.

A tick on my forehead.

"Can I help you?" I grit through my teeth, "Yes. We need you to come talk to the Hokage." Hokage? Maybe I could learn about this world, while I'm here for a short time.

'Cuz you're gonna leave soon.' Rei - unnecessarily - commented.

My eyes darken for a sec, before returning to the Inu.

"Mkay. Though, may I ask why?" I question, with the most sweetest voice I could muster. I can actually feel Inu stare at me blankly. Wow. Impressive.

Suddenly, my world was black.

-3-

Bloopers;

A hole ripped through time and space, and a cloaked figure was falling through, seemingly... Unconscious?? What?

And now he/she is falling threw the trees. Great. You know what? I am not payed enough for this. I'm leaving.

Wait!! Dave, please. You're the only narrater we have.

Fine, you adolescent girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Hokage Great

When I woke up, I saw a horrifically scarred face. And then the scarred face spoke to me.

"So... I'm here to question why you fell three the sky. And then, you answer those questions." He said.

I stare blankly, "What's," He looks more irritated. "Your name?" I have never seen someone look more relieved.

"Ibiki Morino. It's not a pleasure to meet you. 'Well aren't you a ray of sunshine.'

"I'm Judo." He raises an eyebrow, that I can barely see through is band thing.

"No, I won't be sharing my last name with you." That's because my family - Shinora - are infamous amongst worlds. We... Kinda started a revolutional war. Kinda.

But... When I got here, they say I fell from the sky. That means they don't have a port for travelers.

That means... That they haven't discovered world leaping?

Judging by the lack of technology around me... I'm guessing so. That means that I can use my last name... But... What if they're just in the middle of making one - time port - right now? I can never be to careful.

The man - Ibiki - glares at me. "You will tell me your full name... Jodo." He seemed to drag my name out, like one would say manure.

Wow. Rude. I would flip him off, but my hands are tied at the moment. Metaphorically and physically. Oh... Wait... And it is successful!

Yeah. I'm done being nice. "So... Who pissed in your cheerios?" His glare became colder.

'I didn't know that was possible.' Hissed Rei.

''Oh, shut up, you old snake skin.'' An offending slithering could be heard.

"-fell from the sky." Oh. He was talking. "I did." His eyes widen just a fraction. Just a little bit. Tiny, small, little bit.

"How?" Should I tell these poor souls about all the other worlds? Yes. I should. But not now; I need to talk to this so called Hokage.

"I believe I was told I would talk to the Hokage when I was... Brought here." His head turns to the mirror on the right wall.

I assume it's a double sided mirror, seeing as he talks with his eyes more than his mouth.

He walked up to me, and bent down. I was expecting him to slap me or somethn' but instead he uncuffs me from the chair.

I look at him, confused. What was happening?

"You're to be escorted to the Hokages office." It seems he read my mind.

-3-

"But Jiji! Who was that lady?!" Sarutobi was too old for this. "Naruto, I was just told that she would be coming in a minute, so calm down."

And here he starts, "Bu- No Naruto, you can't stay. This is... S-class business." It seemed he had... Brightened less?

There was a knock at the door. "Naruto, leave. I have business to attend to." And that's was final. But I could tell by the look in his ocean blue eyes, that he would be getting answers later.

When he left, he passed by Ibiki, and I nodded for him to come in.

What I saw was shocking. There was a dark red haired girl, black glasses, her red hood half-way on, covering her face, all while patting her grey waist lengh cloak to get the ruffles out. (So, you're wondering why they haven't taken off her mask, right? Well, Sarutobi-chan thinks it could be an offence, and he doesn't want to start another war.)

"Hokage-sama, we have the... Prisoner." Ibiki announced, pulling her closer by the arm. "Hey!" She protested, "Watch the merchandise."

"Ibiki-san, is this the girl that fell from the sky?" The girl tried to pull away from Ibiki, and failed. Wow. Impressive. "Yes, but she won't tell me her last name, sir."

"I demand my lawyer!" This girl has a lawyer... Then she's probably a civilian. Most shinobi's tend to deal with their law problems themselves (I actually don't know, but this is au, so...).

I look down at the file given to me, and lean back into my chair.

-3-

"So, miss Jodo, we have some things to talk about," The Hokage said as he leaned back into his chair.


	4. Chapter four: Interrogated by the Hokage

Recap:

"I demand my lawyer!" This girl has a lawyer... Then she's probably a civilian. Most shinobi's tend to deal with their law problems themselves.

I look down at the file given to me, and lean back into my chair.

-3-

"So, miss Jodo, we have some things to talk about," The Hokage said as he leaned back into his chair.

End Recap:

'God, that was tiring.' I whined, pooping my back against the chair of my room.

-3-

"Miss, Jodo. It says here you refuse to give us your last name correct?"

I gave the old coot a blank stare.

"Actually, if you want to know, my last name is Shinora, and I'm from another dimension." Cue shocked faces.

-3-

And I explained it to them. I'm a maledictus girl from the Harry Potter dimension, and I was there to welcome them for getting to a certain time of technology and knowledge, that they now have the right to become apart of out community.

Of course, we would need to order them a port first, so they can visit us, and we can visit them.

Flashback:

"Port?" The Hokage questioned, "Well, it's a place for us to contact you, and you the same. Basically, we're welcoming you to our joint community. Of course, you can deny, and we'll just come back in a thousand years or so, to ask again. There are many others who have done it, so you won't be alone in that matter.

"Of course, this would need to be voted by all your world leaders, so that would mean the other kages, and their council. If you vote, 'Yes, we would like to join your community, and get our hands on knowledge we would never get until a few million years from now,' or, 'No, I would notlike to join your community, and get our hands on knowledge we would never get until a few million years from now."

I smile, abit guilty for manipulating them like this. It would only take around three thousand years instead, but still, we need more dimensions in our community.

"Okay, we will contact the other villages, and ask them to meet here, so we can vote. You'll be staying with one of our clans to ensure safety." Or to ensure I'm not lying, and I won't run away. Oh well.

"Of course. So, which clan will I be staying with?"

-3-

So, now I know that when the Hokage Said that the Uchiha were abit stiff, this is what he meant.

"Excuse me? Where is the bathroom?" I asked a boy. Oh, this was one of the boys that found me in the forest.

His eyes widen.

I think he recognizes me too. "U-uhm, it's right down there." He stuttered, as he pointed down the hall to his left.

"Thank you! My name's Jodo, by the way."

"Sasuke."

"Anywho, thank you telling me where the bathroom is, Sasuke."

-3-

It's the girl from earlier. And she's kinda cute... Augh, Sasuke, don't think about that!

-3-

I skip to the bathroom, unsure of why I was so happy. While I was thinking, I bumped into a chest, "Uhm, sorry there, bud." I heard a deep voice say. I look up and find a bright orange mask, staring right back at me.

... "Oh hell to the NAW!" ...


End file.
